Old Friend, New Story
by Davine Chick
Summary: When Dean and Sam find a young girl lying unconciously next to her dead mother they take her with them. They find that she's from their past and she's on the run but not from an abusive family.
1. Adonis is my Savior

"Momma why don't you believe me?"

"I'm supposed to believe that my husband, your father, beats you and that he raped you? I'm sorry but this is a lie just like last time. You're a bad child that's why you get reprimanded, so don't blow it out of proportion and say he's beating you cause he ain't. You just don't want us together anymore." The girl's mother yelled angrily. She knew that if her mother got angry enough like last time she'd end up with another broken arm or worse.

"Momma, I swear to you I'm not lying. I wouldn't do that, I have never lied to you about this before. He did do those things to me and all the things before. Momma please you gotta believe me. And Momma, he's your husband not my father. Remember you drove dad away after you married Chuck because he was the only one that believed me." The young girl yelled as loudly as she could, she was holding back tears and she could feel the lump in her throat welling up and restraining her voice. This may have not been the first fight, but it was the first time she had the courage to confront her mother with this.

SMACK! As if she was watching the situation from outside her body, her mother slapped her across her face. The sound of the back of her mother's hand colliding with the soft flesh of her cheek still ringing in her ears, she fell to the floor slightly dazed by the force. With her mouth stiff and her teeth gritted together, anger was the only expression that registered on her face. So she sat with her anger and stared at her mother.

"Don't you dare blame your father's leaving on me you little bitch. You were just as much to blame. He wanted to get away from you, he said you scared him with all those evil thoughts you had. Saying all the time that something bad was after you and that you thought something was wrong with your step-father. You've always had a creative imagination, even when you were a kid back in California. You and your cousin were always making up stories of people dying and getting in accidents. Telling your father these stories, it scared the crap out of him. He was fed up so he left with that floosie that you thought was sooo great for him." Her red-faced mother shot with so much anger that the girl got goose bumps up her spine.

From behind her mother a dark figure arose, his longdirty blond hair covered his face but she knew what it was. Although his appearance changed every time she saw him, the feeling she got was always the same: Death. This was the man that was after her, taunting her dreams and causing all the "accidents" and "deaths" that she told her father about when she was young. Now he had on a black worn leather jacket, faded jeans and biker boots that thudded on the wooden floor of the living room as he approached her mother, who was none the wiser. The girls eyes stayed glued to the figure just over her mother's shoulder. She watched paralyzed with fear as he raised a clean and shiny dagger into the space above her mothers back.

"NNNNOOOOOOO"

A few minutes earlier outside.

"So how much money did you make?" Sam Winchester asked as he and his brother walked towards the '67 Chevy Impala.

"About $200 why?" Dean asked shoving the money in his leather coat pocket.

"Just hoping we can stay in a motel tonight, cause your back seat is very uncomfortable."

Leaning against the top of his car looking at his brother with a smirk, "Be lucky I made that much 'cause with all that bitching back there I was planing on letting you sleep in the car anyway."

"NNNNOOOOOOO" Dean's eyes shot up immediately to a faint light coming form the upstairs of the apartments across the street form the tavern parking lot they were at.

"You heard that right?" Sam was already turning towards the apartments.

The brothers took off at a sprint towards the place where the blood curdling scream came from.

They raced up the stairs and Sam kicked in the door. A girls was laying on the floor unconscious and the woman next to her was definitely dead , the pool of blood surrounding her head gave it away.

"What the fuck happened here?" Dean asked staring at the girl who he assumed was the one that had screamed.

Sam rushed over to the girl and checked her pulse, "She's still alive."

"Should we call the cops or something?" Dean asked.

"I have feeling that this isn't a normal situation Dean."

"What do you mean Sammy? You mean like our kind of situation?"

"Yea," Sam tried to pick up the girl to set her in the chair she was next to but her eyes opened and he jumped. She was looking dead at him.

In the faintest whisper, "Please get me out of here before my step dad gets home."

The young girl had the most terrified look in her eyes that Sam couldn't say no, "Okay."

He picked up the girl and carried her out of the room, as he was leaving he saw a bag that he assumed was the girls so he attempted to grab it and almost lost his balance. Dean braced him, "I got it bro, just get her to the car."

The girl looked up at the man that was carrying her. Sight may have been blurry but she was sure that the tall long haired beauty that had her in his strong arms was none other than Adonis. "Adonis is my savior," she whispered as she tightened her grip around his neck and closed her eyes.

Dean shut the door behind him, he didn't know why, it just seemed like he had to. Just as he crossed the street, Sam was settling the girl in the backseat of the Impala, a large red pick-up truck screeched into the apartment parking lot.

Dean stopped and watched the man get out of the truck. He was a large burly man with short messy black hair and was wearing a plaid shirt with faded jeans. He walked up the stairs tipping something to his mouth that was in a brown paper bag.He reached a door, fumbled with his keys and entered. Stopping dead in his tracks facing into his living room, with what little light was coming from the room Dean saw the expression on the mans face change to anger. Dean realized that was the apartment they just came out of so he turned and ran towards his car.

" It's time to go Sammy, Daddy Dearest is home."


	2. The Chase

"Sammy, when's the next exit coming up?" Dean asked as he kept his eyes on the road.

"We got a couple of miles to go. And by the way it's Sam, stop calling me that. I'm not a little kid, damn it."

While his brother ranted, Dean heard shuffling in the backseat. The girl in the back sat up. "Mornin' Sunshine."

Sam turned to see that the girl was awake. She looked groggy, not all there, but he figured it would take her a while to wake, especially since she had been asleep for two days. They had been driving day and night since they left the small town. They were pretty tired but they didn't want to stop in case they were being followed.

Sam noticed the girl wasn't looking at him but eyeing Dean. The look in her eyes was confused but knowing. It was as if she knew Dean but didn't know from where and was trying to place him. Her expression immediately changed, like she knew where she had seen him.

The girl's high pitched scream startled the guys and Dean swerved off the road. Stopping on the shoulder, Dean turned off the car and faced the girl that was still screaming. "What the hell are you screaming for?"

The guy in the front seat looks like the one that killed my mother, like the creature that was following me. The jacket's the same, the hair color, but his eyes seem different. She thought this was a trick he was trying to pull, so she kept screaming and backed up as much as she could. The girl reached for a door handle but it wouldn't move, she kept pulling and trying everything she could think of to open it, she even put all her weight into it.

The guys were trying to calm her but she was screaming so loud they doubted if she could hear them. The back door burst open and she fell from the car, tumbling onto the dirt beneath. Both jumped from the car and went after her. She tried to get up and run but fumbled a bit. Finally up, she searched where to go. Two options were open to her: run down an open freeway, which no one would pass her for a while, or run into a field and try to loose Him.

Sam realized she wasn't looking at him at all, she probably didn't know he was there. Her eyes were still locked on Dean's. She took off into the field when he blinked, but Dean followed without missing a beat, "Sammy stay with the car!"

As the girl ran her hair flew behind, the faster she ran the more out of breath she got. She heard the man behind her yelling for her to stop, she could hear him now because she couldn't run and scream at the same time. If she tried she wouldn't still be running.

Dean chased after her, she was their responsibility until they found a relative to leave her with. Until then they would have to keep her safe. He didn't know why she started screaming and took off running, but he was gonna find out as soon as he caught up with her.

She was about ten yards in front of the creature, running at a pace that was juiced from pure adrenaline and fear. She knew she couldn't stop, he was after her now. After all these long years he decided to get rid of her. She was running and not paying attention to what was beneath her, she tripped on a large rock. Throwing her arms out to brace herself, flying faster then she had run, she landed hard. The heard her wrist pop as she landed wrong. Her knee hit the ground on a sharp rock.

"You okay?"

"No stay away from me." She tried getting up but her leg hurt too much and she knew her wrist would be of no help either. The girl faced him and back crawled away. "I'm sorry. I don't know what I did but don't kill me please." Tears poured from her eyes, 'this is the end isn't it, He'll take me just like mom.'

Dean reached her and stopped to take a breath, he saw her face had a cut on it and her jeans were torn on her right knee, blood soaked the rip. He bent down next to her and she started screaming again. Dean was tired and frustrated from chasing her, he didn't want to deal with her screaming anymore.

His rough, calloused hand gripped her mouth. She tried to keep screaming, but it was useless. No sound, big or small would make it through that barrier. Thinking this was the end, more tears spilled from her eyes, she thought of giving up. Fear clouded her mind, whatever she did to make him mad he had finally caught up to her to take revenge.

"Hey, stop screaming." The screaming stopped. "Now if I remove my hand are you gonna scream again?" The girl shook her head. As Dean's hand left her lips, her voiced pierced the air once again. Back his hand went and silent she was again.

"Hey you said you weren't going to scream. Now since I don't know if I can trust you not to scream again, can you answer 'yes' or 'no' questions with a nod or shake of your head?" The girl nodded her head, "Good," but Dean could still tell she was scared, she hadn't stopped crying.

"Okay, Do you remember me from the other night?" Her eyes became fearful as she nodded her head. "Do you remember my brother?" Now the girl had a confused look.

"Brother?" Muffled by his hand, Dean still caught the gist of her question.

"Yes my brother. He carried you from you apartment the other night." Look: Still confused. "We heard you screaming that night and ran up to your apartment."

The girl grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled his hand from her mouth. "Did you see him?" she whispered.

"Who your step-dad? Yeah, he drove up just as we left." She shook her head.

"Your not him are you? You didn't see the guy in the leather jacket with the knife?"

"Leather jacket?" He looked down and realized why the girl had run. "Did you think I was the one that killed your mom?" She nodded her head slowly. " I'm not and no I didn't see anyone in a leather jacket. You and you mom were the only ones in the room." Relief filled the girls eyes. She threw her arms around his neck and started crying harder. "Your okay" To keep the girl steady, he wrapped one arm around her and braced himself so he wouldn't fall with the extra weight.

"Please don't let him get me, please." She held him tighter. "I don't want him to get me , I don't know what he'll do to me. I promise I didn't do anything. Please don't let him get me." More tears came but she didn't release him.

"Your okay, my brother and I will take care of you. You'll be fine." He knew she wasn't going to let go, plus he figured she couldn't walk anyway because of the way she landed on her knee. They had to get back before Sammy came looking for them. Dean steadied himself and the girl as he got up off the ground. Slowly walking back to the car through the field, Dean realized he still didn't know the girls name.

"What's your name?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We'll, you've been with us for two days, which you slept the whole time, and I've chased you through a field but I still don't know what your name is. You know I did feel kind of awkward running and yelling, 'Hey Girl stop'."

"Oh I'm sorry, it's Jeanine but you can call me Jeani for short."

"You know I think "Hey Jeani , stop' would have sounded much better." Jeani giggled and loosened her grip just a little. She felt safer, and not just because a hot guy wearing great cologne was carrying her through a field and his brother looked like Adonis. Some memories of the other night were more vivid then others.


End file.
